Under a Guardian's wing
by witch-is-in
Summary: AU - after OoP - Harry needs help, badly and Snape gives him the best ever, no matter the price it requires - Snape is a bit OOC
1. he is just a boy

UNDER A GUARDIAN'S WINGS

A/N

_I've realized that two bunnies had interfered while writing this story, so I've stopped and developed the plots as separated fictions, then I've revised this story and I'll repost it with the corrections._

_I still have no reliable beta so I'm using MS Office Word's dictionary, feel free to help me._

Chapter 1 – _he is just a boy_

The Order of the Phoenix's Headquarters

"Remus how is Harry?"

"Not well, he is grieving for Sirius and has no-one to speak to. Those Muggles do not love him, not in the least … "

" Harry must stay with his family, the protection wards are based on his mother's blood, if he leaves it would be an easy target for Voldemort "

" I know, I know … but he is falling in depression and I'm really worried for him … "

"Albus the boy needs to get stronger not to lose himself in self-pity! He needs to grown a backbone, not to weep and whining around ! "

"Severus !"

" Bloody git ! He is just a boy !"

" Yes, yes my boy, Harry needs to be brave and determinate but he is still young and has lost his godfather, be kind Severus. We need to help Harry in any possible way, any idea? "

"There is only a way Albus, you know it as well as I do. Harry needs to learn of the Darkest Paths of the Deads , there is no other way to safely spy the Dark Lord and his minions …"

"Those paths are not only dangerous Snape, they are also forbidden to us, only the Guardians can safely travel on them … or are you suggesting that Harry may use them? "

"Oh shut up Moody! Of course Harry Bloody Potter will need a Guardian! Even the Golden Boy of Gryffindor cannot safely walk alone in those paths! His luck is not enough for such a task !"

"And how in hell are we going to find a Guardian to help him? Or are you planning to put an ad on muggle and magic newspapers? Or perhaps to ask a Seer to find one of them? "

"Bloody Hell Moody, keep quiet ! No need of ads, nor of seers … I … I know a Guardian …"

"My dear boy, are you sure you are willing to do this? You are not obliged Severus, we may find another way … "

"What are you saying Albus? NO ONE could be better than a Guardian !"

"Headmaster, if Severus knows a Guardian … Harry would be trained by a Master … and will have some chances … "

"Alastor, Remus … we have no rights to ask Severus this … you cannot understand what it means … "

"WHAT? We have NO rights? We have ALL rights ! Or your dear boy has changed sides again? A Guardian may be the best ally for the Light ! we CANNOT discard such an opportunity ! Mark my words: WE . NEED . ANY . HELP we can find !"

"Headmaster, Severus … if there is a way to have a Guardian at our side, willing to help Harry … I would do anything in my power to help the boy, I care for him and he is slowly giving up, drowning in his sorrow … he needs help, and needs it now … please Severus, if you have a way, help him … I'll do anything to repay you for this … anything … "

"No need to tempt me Lupin . I've already volunteered to contact a Guardian … but beware, if is willing to help I need to be able to offer something valuable in exchange …"

" Whatever we may provide … feel free to offer all you may think we can manage to give, money is not an issue nor are charmed items, jewels, a manor … would any of those be valuable in your opinion? "

" No, not really … once money was but now it is no more, I'll have to ask … just be prepared to pay for this, if - and I repeat IF - we manage to have this help we will be obliged to fulfil any request, any price … and it may be higher then what you are thinking of … but this is a one-way route, no retreat and no banter, once we start we cannot turn back, understood ? "

" You have my word Severus, and my Oath as a wizard … I ask for help and I will pay the price it comes with, this I swear "

" You have my Oath too Severus "

" Mine too Snape, just do your best to get that Guardian to help us"

later, at the mysterious Guardian's house

" Severus ! Welcome my dear, it's so good to see you again, let me hold you … I've missed you my darling "

" Me too, me too "

a warm embrace and a peaceful silence lulled two people in bliss for a long time, then they separated just enough to sit comfortably on the couch in front of the fireplace

" My visit is not just out of kindness, nor only because I missed you … I came here to ask you the favour of a whole life … not for me as you've already granted it to me before I was able to realize I needed it, but for a young man who needs it to save us all … I may offer you the Oath of three wizard in exchange, their life-binding promise to fulfil your requests in exchange for your assistance … "

" Slow down Severus … what are you asking ? and why are you so eager to offer me a compensation? … explain yourself my darling …"

" I … We … He … well, it's a bit complex and it's a long story …"

" Then start it at the beginning, and do not ward your words … plain English will be better too "

a soft chuckle was all what Severus was able to manage, nothing like being here, in front of the best ever friend of his, the strange friend met in the darkest hour of his life, the one who managed to restore hope in his broken heart … saviour, anchor, lighthouse, safe harbour from the tempest, food for his soul, warmth for his body, respite from the battle … his friend … the most precious person in his whole life after his mother, the only one who could manage to protect the life of that bloody young man who had slowly cut a path in his life and had made a nest in his lonesome heart …

" The war between Light and Darkness has not ended, the Dark Lord had managed to get a body and is now strong again, and getting stronger … the side of Light needs help both in gathering information and in sheltering the young man who is destined to defeat him … "

"Nonsense! You better then anybody else should know that there is not such a thing as destiny … especially if a madman speaks of a glorious destiny or of a higher need or of the side of the Light … we both know that there may be no Light without Darkness as well as Darkness do exists only as long as it is weaved with Light … so stop blabbing about this crap and just tell me the facts"

" In our world all is simplified in Light and Darkness and Voldemort is now embodying Darkness and through his actions had delivered the role of saviour on the shoulders of a young man, now just turning sixteen … a prophecy had laid upon this young man the chance to defeat this Dark Wizard and to grant peace at the whole wizard world … "

" Humph … same old crap … a poor young man has to do all the dirty work his elders had not the strength nor the balls to deal with … "

" May be you are right, may be we are just too stupid to see what has to be dealt with at the right time .. anyway, now we need help … this young man needs your help or he will not survive … "

" Answer a question Severus, and please do not play with words … are you asking my help for the welfare of the wizard world or for the safety of this young man? What's his name by the way? And why do you care so much for his well-being? "

" His name is Harry James Potter, his parents were at school with me … he had already faced Voldemort and scorned him six times … he is the one marked by Voldemort as the only one who could defeat him once and forever … "

" … and ? … "

" … and … and … he is the man I've fallen in love with … even if he is still my student and I should be ashamed of myself at only thinking of him in such a way … "

" Are you ashamed of being in love? "

" Yes, he is a young beautiful man, a very strong and powerful wizard, a pure soul … and twenty years younger then me … "

" Love is nothing to be ashamed of Severus, I thought we had this conversation some years ago …

and if you find pleasure in a person of your same sex that is nobody's business … as long as your partner is consensual and willing no one has the right to bad-mouthing you and your choices … "

"Same sex relationship are not despised in wizard world, in fact they are quite common … I know it is not this way in muggle world but that's not important … what matters is that my role in this war had fixed me in a hateful model of evil bad mannered nasty figure of a git … and that is all that he will ever able to see, so I fear … "

" I guess you have not spoken to him of your feelings, uhmmm ? "

" No … never … but now my feelings are of no importance, Harry has problems in blocking the interfering presence of Voldemort in his nights and days, he scares the shit out of him each bloody day and allows him no rest at night, he shows him the hell … rapes, tortures, killings … and Harry had not managed to learn Occlumency in the proper way to forbid him access to his mind … "

" Are you still working as a spy ? "

" Yes, but my position in the Inner Circle is neither so sure nor so useful as was once, I've managed to gain very few information in the last times so a new strategy is required … and soon … "

" And I suppose you are thinking of showing young Harry the Paths of the Deads … are you sure he would be willing of walk on those dark ways? A pure soul is not enough, he will need a strong will and a blinding courage as well … "

" He was sorted in Gryffindor … so he is qualified for the work … "

" Quit belittling the boy … he could not be so bad if you had fallen in love with him … I know you Severus Salazar Snape, you are not easy to be pleased so he surely has lots of good qualities … "

" He has … he is a strange mixture of innocence, cunning intelligence and boyish foolishness … the Golden Gryffindor Boy Who Lived … "

" Nicknames Severus? I thought you hate those … by the way you too could fit that one, except for the reference to your school house of course … "

"He survived a killing course before being 2 years old, I never did anything nearly as dangerous … "

" You did, you walked on the Path of the Deads while still alive and not just once … you dared to step on those dark paths without proper protections, without any guide, without the help granted to and by a Guardian … it's your faultless soul that had protected you and had called for me when you were in need, and it was your soul, spilling out you fearless eyes, that had called out for me and bribed me to help you, to teach you, to be there for you ever since … "

" Now is Harry who needs your help, I'm not able to pass him my experience or knowledge as you do well know … the wizard world will give you what you will ask for your tutorage …"

" Teaching those ways is not a matter of price, nothing can trick me into this and you know it, don't you? Nobody can offer me something valuable enough to betray my whole Rede and discover the hidden ways to a wizard … if your race was meant to learn them then a Guardian would have been appointed to that not-at-all pleasant task … and believe me I do not know of any Guardian who had been asked of - "

" Voldemort must be stopped, I am no longer able to spy on his Hinner Circle and somebody else must find a way to gather information about the mad man's intentions … Harry is the one named in the prophecies, the one who could manage to put an end to all this mad bloody war and we are not able to teach him how … I'm not able to help him … please … I .. I need to find a way, any way to help him to survive … I will do all you will ask me in order to keep him safe and sound, alive and happy … all …"

" Have you heard your own word my friend ? are you sure what you are asking for ? "

" I do … I Severus Salazar Snape offer you my life, my body, my soul and anything I own to you and the Guild of the Guardian as payment for your help in granting Harry James Potter survival, happiness and a safe harbour from the Darkness for the rest of his life … Earth, Water, Fire, Air and Spirit be my witnesses in this Oath "

a thunder broke the silence and this signed the oath, granting Severus the right to ask that favour and the opportunity to see the Guardian tutoring and helping the man he loved more then himself

" Witnessed … the Gods have heard and answered … I will help him Severus and will keep him safe till he will be truly happy for the rest of his life, no matter what will be required from me or from you to realize what you have asked for, we both are bonded to make this young man happy, I really hope he will be worth all what you have offered for … lead the way to your place … "

The face of Severus was happy and sad at the same moment, he took the few steps who allowed him to embrace his beloved friend and embraced the smaller figure of the Guardian apparating them both first on firm ground outside the isle, then at the door of the Order's Headquarters, distance was not a problem for a powerful wizard as he was, not even with a muggle in his harms …


	2. 2 somebody cares about Harry

Chapter 2 – _somebody cares about Harry_

London, the same night

The front door opened but as soon as the small figure following the tall Potion master was more then barely visible in the antechamber, the painted Black matriarch stopped her whining and started praising the new guest just arrived

The strange and sudden change of behaviour from the portrait acted like a summon for the wizards still in the house, they all gathered in awe …

How could such a small and unimposing figure bring the awful Mrs Black to high words full of prise, sweet words aimed to please the stranger ?

Albus Dumbledore was the first to regain a modicum of wit

" Welcome in England and in wizard word Guardian, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I'm … "

" Your name will be enough, any titles will grant you no additional grain of value in my eyes, you will be judged and valued only by your actions and so will be for you all gentlemen … your names ? "

" Remus Lupin and I'm a werewolf, just to not scare you … "

" There are really a few things that could scare me Remus, and fear is my cane, twisted with sorrow and pain … "

" Alastor Moody, and you've got quite a backbone to tell your mind aloud in front of 4 full grown wizards you bonnie lassie … "

" Brave lad you are … but a silly one …. YOU called for my help, so I've nothing to fear to be here … how could I fear you when Deads had walked at my side all my life ? Death is my best friend, I have no fear in embracing Her and all you could treat me with is either sorrow or death, and I fear neither of them … still so sure I'm being brainless? Or are you ? "

" Merlin lassie, you are a vision … will you help us? "

" If you all are sure … if you will pay what will be asked from you … beware, there could be no way back once started … so ? are all of you sure of what you ask for ? "

" Lassie, help us to get rid of that monster and you could tear me apart and use me for potions !"

" Madame, please, help Harry to defeat the Dark Lord and I'm yours … I'll do anything to save my best friends' son … "

" Madame your help is needed and I'll promise you a fitting compensation for all your work … "

"ENOUGH ! "

While she has been silent and nice, smiling at the words of Moody and Lupin, she stormed like an enraged banshee after the words of Dumbledore, furious glares enflaming her golden eyes

" I will help Harry but you have better keep off my path old meddling coot, I DO NOT TRUST YOU so you have better watch your manners, your words and do not dare to interfere with my teaching … do not suppose you are allowed to see or to get to know what I'm teaching him, that is none of your business and never will be, wizard world will not gain this knowledge, not from me!

My quarters will be warded and keyed to whom I will grant access to, the others will have better to keep away for their own sake …. Moreover I will pick up under my tutelage any fitting soul and YOU WILL NOT INTERFERE ! understood ? Well .. let's go fetch my new charge, Severus, better if you come with us Remus, I presume Harry knows and trusts you … "

" Yes, we are friends and perhaps my presence may help … and it will never be soon enough for him being away from his relatives "

" Then let's go, Severus, darling, please be so kind to embrace me … apparition is faster but later we will travel in a more comfortable way, would you mind ? "

" Excuse me , Madame where are you going to hold your lessons to young Harry? And do you know he need the protection granted him by his mother's blood? Else Voldemort could track him and kidnap him –"

" From the instant I put my hands on him he will be under my protection, the Deads will hold vigil upon both of us and his well-being will be my duty and charge only … you do not need to worry any longer, he will be well cared for, Remus and Severus too, from now on they both belongs to me, only to me "

The smile that went along those quiet words was not too different from Snape's sneer at its highest rank, but while Moody and Lupin were relieved from this Albus became redder at each word, fuming with distaste … too late … the three of them had departed without further ceremonies

leaving Moody to deal with and old enraged Headmaster, outwitted by a bonnie lassie with more balls then brains, perhaps … or perhaps not … sure life was not going to be boring from now on


	3. 3 sold as a slave

Chapter 3 – _sold as a slave_

It was late afternoon and Privet Drive looked quiet and friendly, cars parked in the proper places, gardens well cared for with flowers still blossoming, the grass was green as only in England it can be, nothing could be more normal in everybody eyes, nothing not even the three person walking slowly towards number 4 .

A soft knock on the front door, just as a kind stranger would do, no wonder that it was opened without the rage Remus had experienced the day before, but soon afterwards the face of Vernon Dursley turned to the same ugly rage filled mask he had saw before.

" May we enter Mr Dursley? I think you would welcome the business offer I have for you "

Morwenna had a lovely voice, more fitting for an erotic line then for small talk, even the ugly muggle could not resist her and they were granted entrance in the house and invited in the sitting room.

" Thank you Mr Dursley, be assured you will be rewarded for your kindness. As I know you are a busy man please let me go straight to the point, I've a business proposal for you that I'm sure will be profitable for both of us. As only living relatives of the minor Harry Potter you are allowed by both Human and wizard Law to be free of your burden selling that minor as Slave&Apprentice to a Master, and of course to ask a refund for all those years said child had been cared for. Here I am to offer you a legal wizard contract for your nephew and a sum of money I hope you fill find satisfying for the past, a check of 50,000 pounds "

Just looking at Vernon's face was a show worth the trip to Surrey 

This thought was both on Remus and Severus mind but the spy's face gave away nothing while Remus' one let it slip, and that granted him a kick in his calf from his schoolmate.

Vernon made a quite stunning pic of a fish while his brain worked at its maximum speed to analyze and digest the news; at last he regained his voice

" Well … it IS a good offer and I indeed deserve a refund for all the money I've wasted in caring for that ungrateful brat but … his kind, you know … we have been threatened by his freak friends, the one near you come just a day ago to see him …"

" Nothing to worry about, the contract is legal, be sure of this Mr. Dursley.

I've followed the right way and the Minister of Magic had personally signed it, see? The Headmaster of his school could do nothing to you or your family if you sign this contract; of course you do know that the boy will be mine … mine in every meaning of the word …"

" yours? … as a .. as a servant? "

"Of course. He will receive food, cloths … well, enough of both as he will deserve as long as he works hard to gain them, I'm not an easy Mistress to deal with, but, alas, that would not be your fault, wouldn't it? signing those papers you may grant him a future, a work, some kind of way of earning his food .. an honest way, away from those freaks you seem to not be friendly with …"

" Sure, sure … let me see the papers .."

A soft sickening sweet smile made Morwenna's face even more attractive … and made Severus shiver with fear, he knew that smile, it was blinding … evilly blinding … and nothing good ever came from it nor would ever come.

Vernon was dealing with a black mamba, facing it without glasses, unaware of the danger … well, he was a muggle as she was and he was supposed to be a business man, wasn't he? Sure he was old enough to deal with a muggle woman

offering him the best deal of his whole life … sure it was none of Severus' business to warn him or to give him advice in his own house, wasn't it? And indeed he was the boy's uncle and had the right to sign such a contract … sure, sure as tomorrow the sun will rise again, perhaps not in the west as the papers assured, but the sun would indeed rise.

Remus kept silent, his nose had detected the fury and the rage in the woman sitting nearby as well as he could smell the greed arousing from the man, no fear coming from the fat ugly muggle while the wolf inside him was screaming to run, run away from this dangerous storm dressed in the smiling body of a woman.

The same woman that had tricked Albus Dumbledore a few hours ago into a bonding oath granting her the only guardianship of the Golden Boy Saviour-to-beas well as his and Severus' lives …

"Here states that also my wife's signature is required …"

"Yes as she is his only bloody relative still alive, I suppose it will be no problem for you, will it?"

"No, no … no problem at all … Petunia ! darling come here, you have to sign a paper for me "

" Vernon, dear, what is this … and why are those people here ?"

" Nothing you have to worry about, just a business of mine, here, sign in this place … and in this other one, good girl, and right, just here again … done! Here are your papers my dear lady … the check?"

" Here is your check, the sum is the one we spoke before, and would you please summon the boy? Thanks "

" BOY! COME HERE!"

Harry arrived in a blink, the small body even skinner then Severus remembered, how could it be? He had left Hogwart less then a month ago, had those Muggles ever given him any food at all?

" Mister Snape here will gather the boy's stuff and we will leave immediately afterwards, oh .. I forgot … he will never return to your house of course, his servitude will last as long as he will have paid me back … and for his living meanwhile of course …."

Harry looked stunned at her words while Remus shivered barely managing to keep the wolf from running away from that voice that dripped poison as well as danger … and the presence of Professor Snape in his relatives' house was not a good thing, oh not at all !

"Boy, go to your room and fetch your stuff, then you will go with this nice lady, she has offered to teach you a work and by doing so she offers you a future. You have better to behave and obey her, she is your Mistress from now on … "

" MISTRESS? What do you mean? You could not have done this … you could not have sold me as a slave … Headmaster Dumbledore will not allow this …"

" SHUT UP BOY! That Headmaster of yours is not the one to sign the contract, nor is that Minister of your, we as your legal guardians are … everything is perfectly legal … and you will obey her, you will, boy … now do as you have been told!"

Severus stood and with a wave of his hand made Harry leave the room leading the way to his bedroom. Once inside Severus took out his wand and with a simple spell gathered all Harry's belongings in his trunk, even those hidden under the loose floorboard near his bed.

" Things are not always as they seem Mr Potter and yes, the Headmaster is informed and had allowed this … this charade. While servitude to a Master or a Mistress is indeed legal both in muggle and in wizard world you have nothing to fear from this contract, but you can be sure you will never had to come back here, never again."

"Are you sure Sir? I will never have to come back here? Never? "

" Never Mr Potter, you will never have to be with your relatives as long as you are under the protection of your Mistress"

" So I'm exchanging the evil I know for one I do not know … "

Severus looked at young man but kept silent, not daring to help him, not yet.

Too much was at stakes but soon Harry would be free and well cared for as he never had been till his parents' death.

Soon, too soon for Harry's comfort they left his bedroom, no, not his, never his, just Dudley's second bedroom! Coming back to the sitting room and facing the stranger woman was difficult but not frightening, the Snake Lord was surely worse than her.

What was going on?

Something was off-tuned but he could not really tell what was wrong, he had better to keep silent and play along. The presence of Snape and Remus was strange enough to raise both his suspicions and his hopes while the happy smile on his uncle's face was sure hint of bad news for him.

"I suppose you have gathered the entire boy's stuff Mr. Snape, well"

The small nod of the tall Potion Master was welcomed with a brief smile

"Harry you are my Apprentice from now on, you will speak only when I will allow you to and you will always address me with the proper title of Mistress. Say farewell to your Uncle and your Aunt and thank them properly for all their hard work in growing you, then we will leave."

"Thanks Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia for allowing a poor orphan to grow up in your house. You have done your best for me and I will never forget your kindness and love in rising me. I'm leaving now following my Mistress in a new life never to come back but I will never forget how you have welcomed me in your life all these years, thanks. "

A small bow followed the words that fooled his relatives but he knew that neither Snape nor Remus had believed those words, and looking at the strange woman he realized that she hadn't been fooled either.

Her eyes were strange, the strangest he had ever seen after those of Remus and of Snape. He could not define what was inside them but he felt attracted by them, felt ready for diving in them to find all the answers he had been looking for so many weeks … he was sure she had the answers he needed to know to be really free … how could his feelings cope with the news of being sent away as a slave he could not understand, but he felt safer then a few hours ago.

"Mr. Dursley it has been a pleasure meet you and your pretty wife. It is time we leave your house; we have bothered you long enough. May you reap what you have soiled."

While Vernon and Petunia Dursley dismissed this strange farewell without really understanding it, Harry saw both his professors shiver as if a curse had been delivered in full rage and he too experienced an unknown fear, the strange woman, his Mistress from now on, was not a person to be crossed, she was dangerous, perhaps more dangerous than old Moldy Voldy itself …


	4. 4 going away

Chapter 4 – _going away_

from the last chapter

" _Mr Dursley it has been a pleasure meet you and your pretty wife. It is time we leave your house, we have bothered you long enough. May you reap what you have soiled."_

_While Vernon and Petunia Dursley dismissed this strange farewell without really understanding it, Harry felt both his professors shiver as if a curse had been delivered in full rage._

As soon as the strange fellowship was outside, a velvet voice was heard

"May I have the keys, please? "

and the Potion Master's hand was roused just in front of Harry's Mistress, long fingers elegantly waiting

"Am I supposed to dare my life with your driving ability? I think not"

"Either I drive or we are going to apparate, I'm not letting you drive while you are in this mood, I too would live a bit longer then today, your choice"

" Beloved, you are really stretching my patience"

"Keys please?"

"Here! But you have better grant us a smooth ride"

"Sure my beloved, Lupin and Potter sit in the back and tie your belts"

"That's not a good way of start our ride …"

"Better safe then sorry, hurry up my darling, they will not wait for us "

The strange exchange between his Professor and his Mistress was a bit disturbing to Harry, but he kept quiet, the Dursley's have been a good school for him – better no ask as punishment may be your reward for bothering the adults with questions.

Remus sitting at his side was soothing his fears too, all was so strange, but he was The Boy Who Lived and all his live was filled with strange things, the last one had just happened, being sold as a slave …

" I really cannot understand your world Severus, slavery was abolished last century in the civil world, oh .. sorry! In the Muggle world! Sure you have heard of civil rights in the oh-so-mighty wizard world, have you?"

"Morwenna stop it now, if we were not so medieval you could have not be granted with the boy and us, you really cannot bent laws to your intentions and afterwards complain of what you have achieved! You are illogical!"

"Since when am I supposed to use logic? I am a woman, therefore no man could expect me to be a logic being, nor to be easy-going, wouldn't you?"

"You are the most difficult, illogical, dangerous …"

"Go on, it may be instructive … if you could be able to tell me something I do not know yet"

"Bloody Hell Morwenna! I did not made those laws! And we all are much better off with you as our Mistress instead of being tied hands and foots to either Dumbledore or Voldemort! Do I need to tell more? Lupin?"

"Mistress Morwenna as werewolf I had few rights in our – pardon, in wizard world, I would always be considered a no-human being … your claiming had changed things a lot, now I'm your sworn servant but my place in wizard society is higher then it was, and you have promised to help Harry surviving the Dark Lord –"

"First thing for you to remember Remus Lupin: if you have fear to say that name aloud you will never be able to defeat him, he is no Lord, he had twisted his name to fit his madness … so from now on he will be referred to as Tom Marvolo Riddle, and Mr. Riddle is a crazy wizard who believes to be stronger and wittier then he really is, the same rule applies to you Mr. Potter "

"Yes Mistress"

" Oh just drop it Mr. Potter, what I was obliged to do in presence of witnesses is not what I'm going to do now that we are in private!"

"That meaning … Mistress?"

"That means I'm your new teacher Mr. Potter and just to be sure we will not be bothered from that old meddling cot I've request the help of two Professors of yours, who have kindly agreed to help me in hiding you from Mr. Riddle and from Mr. Dumbledore"

"From Dumbledore? Mistress?"

"Yes, from Mr. Dumbledore, the old meddling cot who has no scruples in using people, no matter if they trust him …"

"Morwenna, please calm down, you are here now and Mr. Potter will learn to defend himself from Riddle, Lupin and me are here too to hide all of us … breath deeply and relax, all will be fine"

"Beloved, be sure I will never leave either of you unshielded again … all of you will walk under the wings of Guardians from now on, you have my word on this"

"And for your words I do thank you my beloved Morwenna, and I'll be at your side from now on till our ways will part"

"Will you act as one of my blood?"

"I will"

"The Above is witness of your oath, you will be asked to stand at my side when the time will come"

"I will be there, at your side, as one of your blood, proud of such an honor"

Inside the car nobody spoke for a while but there was no tension, just peace.

Their ride ended in a place the wizards have never gone to, Heathrow Airport, the muggle one.

The car's keys were given back to the rent agency and their fly tickets were picked up at the check desk and the wizards followed quietly their Mistress, only one of them knowing where they were going.

Their flight was so common, so plain and common, so filled with muggle tourists that no real wizard could feel comfortable with – the best way to discourage wizards and their tracking spells.

A half chocked gasp was all that escaped from Remus' mouth when they reached the gate, their destination was one he had ever dreamed about, a city with roads of water where magic could never be traced for sure, Venice in Italy.

The little smile that graced the face of Severus Snape spoke of happiness and joy, for him it was going back to the only safe home outside the gates of Hogwarts.

Harry could not believe what was happening, first he was summoned from his relatives to be given away as a slave, then he was driven away - in the muggle way! - by no other then the Potion Master himself, in the company of his former Professor Remus Lupin, and the two of them were slaves too to the same Mistress, or at least so seemed from their words, but they had no fear of this Lady who now was leading them all to a city of wonder and beauty, away from Britain, away from Headmaster Dumbledore, away from Death Eaters and Riddle the Crazy One … what other was going to happen to him?

Only when they were all sat in their places Morwenna spoke again

"As you have seen we are going to Venice in Italy, not only because wizards will have a bad time tracking you and your magic while we live surrounded by water that moves with the tides but also because my house is there … and I hope it will become your home and safe nest too Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter "

a brief smile was directed to Severus Snape, welcomed by another shy smile

"Severus I hope you will be happy to come back, it has been a long time – mi casa es su casa mi hermano"

"No place will ever be dearest to my heart than that where you live my beloved, yo te quiero mi hermana"

Harry could not understand the foreign words but they made him shiver, there were deep emotions in them, he had never seen his Potion Professor so human, so caring, so involved … and it has to be with his Mistress! Why this was bothering him? Why was he so hurt in seeing the Big Git smiling to another person, to a … to a woman? Why?

Remus was surprised by the speech of his Mistress, he was welcomed as a guest and not addressed as a servant as he was supposed to be … but what bothered him more was the strange change in Harry's smell … no more fear – sure the kind words had took care of that – no more self-pity and depression as a few day before … but now there was … jealousy … offence … delusion … what was happening to Harry? he was a slave and was bound to obey and respect that woman, not to contrast her … if he crossed her she could very well refuse to help him … and that would be the end of all, their lives as well as the hope to defeat the D- Riddle .. damned, that was hard, but he would not be afraid to call him with his name, as his Mistress had asked … he will …

"Mistress, may I ask you what your farewell to my relatives meant? _ May you reap what you have soiled. _It sounds strange and a bit dangerous too"

"Mr. Potter please do stop to call me Mistress, it is my title in more than a way but you have better address me in another one. We are not friend yet, so first names are not an option either at the moment. Other pupils of mine use the title Mother … would you feel comfortable calling me Mother?"

"I … I do not know …"

"I am not putting myself in your mother's place in your life and heart Mr. Potter, no one could take her place, she had given her life to shield you, I'm just going to teach you ways to survive and win a war started before you were born … have you a title for me you are comfortable with Mr. Potter?"

"I would like to be called Harry and not Mr. Potter … Sn – Professor Snape does it all the time and I am never sure if he sees me or my father in saying my surname … they were not friends and I'm not a dear pupil of him either …"

"Severus is an hard teacher but only because what he teaches is a dangerous subject, a little error is what makes an healing solve become a dangerous poison … he needs to drill into you pupils the danger of distraction and clumsiness before any of you becomes a murderer without willing to be one … can you understand him a bit more now Harry?"

"Yes … now that you explain it so plainly I do understand things better … Mother "

"Teacher do live to share knowledge, as well as pupils are doomed to make things difficult to teachers all the way along … do not worry Harry, youth needs to explore and make mistakes, wisdom will arrive later … much later … I'm not wise yet and I've been out of my teens by some years now"

a wink and a smile went with the words, and warmth filled Harry's mind and soul in seeing the Potion Master shaking his head as if in presence of troublesome children, but not a single bad word spoken …

things were changing in Harry's life, may be this time they were changing for the best.

A/N:

RL sucks, badly :-(

I am -not- translating the Spanish words in order to keep the plot shadowed a bit more, enjoy 


	5. 5 explanations

Chapter 5 - _explanations_

"The flight is quite short – for us muggle at least, just a couple of hours, I strongly suggest you to . not . eat . what is called food while we are abroad Severus or I'll never see the end of your lamentations. Once at home you will have my leave to raid the kitchen, ad long as you will not hurt Marietta's feelings, she is a mother hen and I like her cooking, so be warned!"

Harry did his best to hide the chuckling as hiccupping but Remus didn't care to.

"If he has your leave Mistress, soon your kitchen will be transformed in his private lab and none of us will ever have the chance to taste your cook's work."

"And were am I supposed to brew your Wolfbane Lupin, or you would go without all summer long?"

Remus blushed and stared at the floor, he could not effort to offend the Potion Master, nor their Mistress, Severus had provided the only teacher who could really help Harry and after having sworn to obey he was already making fuss and insulting the hand who had provided help and shelter … his Marauder's bad attitude was endangering them all … again …

"Mr. Lupin you may be sure Severus will brew your potion in his lab, in the far side of the garden. I would never let him brew anything more dangerous then tea in the kitchen! And before you ask, yes I've stored your beloved brand my beloved, as well as some new ones you should find nice enough to satisfy your British taste …"

"Mistress, could you please call me Remus? I'm not really comfortable in being called Mister by my owner"

"Neither you nor Harry are properties, I've used your laws to bend things to my will, I would - and will - do it again as many times as it will be useful or swifter, but I would prefer to be a friend for you Remus, if you wish you may call me Morwenna "

"Nice to meet you Morwenna and thanks for offer us shelter in your home"

"You are welcome Remus"

Following the advice of Morwenna none of them took the lunch offered by the flight attendances but they accepted juice and water.

"You asked an explanation about my farewell greeting Harry, why do you feel an explanation is needed?"

"Because your words sound more a treat than a greeting. _May you reap what you have soiled. _Just the sound of it is dangerous and you are not a person to be crossed, if I may say this, Mother"

"You are right Harry, it is better not to cross me but I'm quite easy to please too …"

"Just like myself .." was the half voiced comment of Severus Snape

"Yes, just like yourself Severus, if our instructions are followed step after step young Harry, not only you will learn useful things that may save your life in the future, but also you will earn our respect, from now on you will be trained and treated fairly … both our fields are dangerous ones and you have better to pay attention, errors are not allowed on the Path of the Deads, if you misstep you will never come back, you would be lost forever, neither alive nor dead, lost in darkness and unable to help anybody else"

lost as Sirius is behind the Veil 

This tought arose in Harry's mind following the words his mistress has delivered upon him with a soft voice, words that seeped deeply in Harry, making him shiver with fear, he was not going to be punished for his errors, no points taken from his House, no detentions … if he did not pay attention he would have to pay with his own life … and would endanger the lives of those he loved too.

"As for answering your question Harry, yes it was a course and not a greeting. I was granting them the gift of reaping in their next future whatever they have soiled in the past. They had mistreated you in the past – do not bother to deny it, I have eyes to see and ears to listen and not all your friends are known to you – then your relatives had left their greed and stupidity rule them one last time, your uncle had signed the contract who sold you as a slave and your aunt has not checked was she was signing, not bothering to understand what she was doing you; acting this way they had allowed me to ask the Above to grant them was they deserve. **Geis** is not just a word Harry, it is the inner core of the laws ruling the lives of all living beings, as a Guardian I've used my powers to cast their own geis unto them, they have forged the chains that will carry from now on."

"Be careful around a Guardian, Mr. Potter, she may looks safe and soft but her core is made of the steel of truth. She does not lie, she may bend the truth but she will never lie, nor will she ever let alone one of her Children, never. Mother is a title with many duty attached to and she had earned it many times, in this life and in the pat ones."

Harry looked his Potion Master in the eyes, feeling that he was hinting him something really important but unable to get it at once.

His attention as well as his confusion were not lost to the adults but Morwenna silenced Remus, if Harry could realize this was his first lesson ….

And Harry voiced his thoughts slowly but without fear, a question still lingering unspoken but not so bad to make him unsure or afraid of the future ahead …

"… and asking me to address her as Mother she had claimed me as one of her Children, therefore granting me protection and care as a Mother will do …"

he was not asking, he was not fishing for answers, he was stating the situation, wording the new status quo of his life, how everything had changed when his relatives had signed those papers … and Severus Snape could be trusted to tell him the pure unadulterated truth …

while everything around him was spinning and twisting, his Professor was the rock holding the future, so it was natural for Harry turning to him for confirmation of his deductions, of his hopes … and Severus Snape was there, with his dark obsidian bottomless eyes, with his hard face, with that thin lipped mouth for once not snaring at him …

"Yes Mr. Potter, from now on you are one of her Children, not a slave, not alone ever again. Be a good Child and pay attention so the wizard world may have a chance to survive the madness of Riddle and his minions."

"Will you ever be able to call me Harry, Professor? I know I'm not dear to you but I would really like to be called Harry by you … just to be sure you are addressing me and not my father … I'm not him …"

and he left the rest of his speech unspoken, but into those green eyes Severus could see it

I am not my father, I will not act as my father did, look at me … see ME 

Dark eyes searched golden ones, speaking volumes in a brief glance, admitting feelings by long time hidden behind the spy-Death Eater-Great Git mask

"I will try … Harry "

"Thanks, I really appreciate this Professor. Thanks to you too Mother, I will pay attention and will do my very best to be a good Child of yours"

"I'm sure you will Harry"

Her smile was the most beautiful one Harry had ever seen and it was directed to him, it warmed his soul as a cup of hot cocoa in winter, making him feeling safe and cared for, making him feeling he belonged, he was no more alone, he had a Mother now who had claimed him as one of his Children … may be he would have siblings too … maybe …


	6. 6 welcome home

Chapter 6 – _ welcome home_

Landing in Venice was uneventful but strange, as well as passing the muggle protection area. Terrorism was hitting hard and Muggles were doing their best to protect their ones.

Travelling with almost no luggage could be suspicious, or so thought Harry, but looking how the staff was reacting to his Mother he realized it was not the first time she has arrived here with strangers and with no luggage, they gave him a good look with an hint of pity but nothing more.

"We will need to pick a cab, I've not called home to advise …"

"Seem they have been advised all the same, Marco is here with a young man I do not know … yet"

They all looked at the two men approaching, one old enough to be father to them all and the other one just little older then Harry, both of each wearing a deep grin on their faces, as if they had just won a bet or outsmarted their loved ones.

"It was time you come back! Who's idea was to leave without a warning? Leaving us without news? Marietta was so worried she was ready to phone Shoori …"

"But was calmed down by StormWalker announcing my trip to you Mother, so now she is busy cooking sweets for this poor child of mine, who finally is back at home."

The young man embraced Morwenna with a great care, showing love and happiness – he was embracing his own Mother after a long time and his face showed how much he loved her without fear to be endangered by his openness.

"Welcome back Mother, I'm here to help you and your new Child in any way I can. I bring with me the blessing of all our family and their love for a new brother … or brothers as I see you are bringing home three new friends .."

"RavenWing, please be a good boy and stop asking questions - I will judge if and when it would be time to explain things and what could be explained to young boys as you are, so now be silent or you will get no sweet."

The words sounded harsh but were denied by the caress that followed them and the young man looked quite pleased too, his dark eyes bright with laugh and joy.

"Marco thank you for being here at our arrival, we need to go home by the long way. Water crossing disturbs their tracking means and we do like our privacy, do not we?"

"As Madame wish, but warn those two new boys to be careful, if they do barf on the boat they will have to clean their own mess, I'm not their servant, only yours"

"Have you ever travelled by boat Harry? Remus? Hope you are not affected by water movements, we will go hide-and-seek for a while so tracing spells will be fooled and will lose us while we are living here. Marco is afraid you could get hill and start barfing, we have no meds and no time for them to work properly, the sooner we start sailing the sooner we will be safe, so if you fell hill just be sure to hang out of the boat and puke out of it, ok? "

Harry e Remus shocked their hears as they never had put foot on a boat, but they were only worried to be on the old man's good side, he really looked a lot enraged with them, so they listen their Mistress and silently vowed to not puke if they only could manage to.

The boat was not a big one, neither was it different from all those around them. One small boat looking exactly as hundreds of others sailing nearby, tracing them would not be an easy task and the ever moving water was the best hiding they could get, yes, they were in the safest place they could ever be, cared for and shielded from the magic world, not even the best Auror could ever trace them now. Remus and Harry released a deep breathe they had not realized to be holding … and gulped in surprise in feeling an embrace from behind.

"Nobody could trace you from the moment we all go on the boat, you are safe now, relax and sit down comfortably. If you have never been on a boat please follow my advice and sit in the front, facing the wind, it will help you to keep your stomach in its proper place and to enjoy the trip better.

We will have time in the next days to speak and get to know each other, now allow yourself to get in touch with this beautiful city, allow you to feel the soul of Venice, let yourself be welcomed by this town that has surfed time and history …"

Then they heard only his soft voice, singing softly well know rhymes

"Row row row your boat

Gently down the stream

Merrily merrily merrily

Life is but a dream…"

After some time Harry turned a bit to check the others and saw his Potion Master sitting near the old man, Marco, chatting quietly in a language that was not English but sounded as music to his ears, his Mother was resting comfortably in the harms of the young man who kept singing softly, Remus was at his side, breathing deeply the salty air, relaxing in the freedom of being outside but not alone, welcomed presence between friends, a werewolf but still a friend - at least for Harry, Severus and their Mistress Morwenna …

Toughs and fears stormed in Harry's mind, mixed with the images of beauty that were appearing in front of him while their ride was going on, he was on a rollercoaster of emotions and quite lost in them, his life had changed and he could only hope it was for the best.

The ride was not short but Harry could not trace time, he had been too busy in looking at the sights of palaces and isles, he was quite sure they had seen some of them at least twice but perhaps that was related to the need of making them untraceable.

They arrived in an isle not far from the large square and the laced palace, not far from a long isle but yet with a large space filled only by water.

"Welcome to the Isle of Saint Helen, I live here and you will too, for as long as it will be necessary. May you feel no fear while we share a fire."

On the doorstep an aged woman was waiting for them with a tray, sure some kind of ceremony to mark their arrival … enough to make Remus and Harry shy and careful again.

Morwenna was the first to act, showing the rite and solving the riddle

"Welcome to my home, please do share with me what I could offer you:

Bread to sustain your lives, Salt to give flavour to them and Wine to toast to the joys the Above may grant us all. Blessed Be"

And she took a piece of bread, dipped it in the bowl filled with salt and eat it, and just after swallowing it took a sip of wine from the goblet, replacing it on the tray after drinking.

The dark haired young man was next, helping himself with bread, salt and a sip of wine

"I'm back at home Mother, to share with you the bread that gives life, the salt that adds savour and the wine that songs of joy. Blessed Be"

Severus Snape was next, his acts just the same ones but his voice did nothing to hide the emotions that were storming in him, his voice was as dark velvet caressing the ears, his face was smiling and his hands were trembling a little bit.

"Once again I'm able to share with you the bread, the salt and the wine, welcomed as a friendly guest with a proper rite, I enter your home as one of your blood, never to leave your side from now on. Blessed Be."

Time was stilled, but the Mistress was waiting and a slave cannot effort to displease his Mistress, so Remus took the last step to fulfil his duty and grant the welfare of his beloved almost godson.

His hand was trembling while picking the brad and the salt, his mind whirling for the words … proper words that a slave could use … none of the old blessings his mother used seemed proper but his mind used one nevertheless

"You share with me shelter, food and the future joy, may your lives be long and merry and may you be welcomed in Heaven ten minutes before the Devil will learn of your death. Blessed Be."

Harry looked stooned by his friend's words and a bit afraid too, bread, salt and wine were of course much more then they seemed as well as the blessing he was expected to use … how in hell could he be up to their expectations?

An hand on his shoulder pushed him a bit ahead while the old man spoke softly in his ear

"just do it child, eat and drink and let your heart speak, you are coming home lad"

breathing deeply Harry nodded and do as the other had done just moments before, eating bread and salt and sipping the wine

"I arrive here as a stranger and I'm welcomed as family, let each day have its pain as well as its joy. Blessed Be."

the smile on his Mistress' face spoke of sad understanding, of old scares and older wounds, of sorrow and of hidden hurts, and in that smile Harry found he was at home at last.


	7. 7 who sleeps whith whom?

Chapter 7 -

The house was very different from Hogwart as well as from the Dursley's, it was Muggle but so welcoming, so filled with kindness, entering it was like being hugged … how could his bitter Potion Professor be so at easy here was only one of the many strange things happened today … and Harry simply let it go, put his mind at rest and looked around, feeling instead of analyzing.

"So … what gave you the right to fly here and impose yourself ? have you not be warned to keep your long nose out of my businesses? Do you need a bit of discipline to learn this lesson … again?"

The young man was not scared, even if the words now were matched by a cold warning voice that was not at all welcoming

"The web was shaken, the balance of power disturbed and we all could feel that you were upset, as soon as we were sure you have left your home in a hurry after a visit by the only one we are not allowed to search for, it was all to easy to guess something was changing and I was the spare one, free to come and help "

Harry shivered in pain … that young handsome dark haired boy … a spare?

"NO! not again … you are not the spare … no, please Mistress, no …"

"Harry! HARRY! RavenWing is not in danger, nobody is going to hurt him … trust my words, he is one of my beloved children, he is in no danger … even if he deserves a good spanking for his cheek he will not got worse than that, he will live Harry, breath Harry, breath …"

Fear still rampaging on his face Harry did just what he was asked to, deep breathes to vanish the memories of another time

_ kill the spare _

no, it was not going to happen again, the Mistress had said the dark young man was not in danger, breath Harry, the Mistress had ordered him to breath, the young man was safe, he was going to live, spanked? As a child? And what kind of name is RavenWing?

Breath Harry, just keep breathing, the Mistress will deal with it, the man was safe, RavenWing was not going to die, not yet …

A glass was forced to his lips, cold water in his mouth, the loop broken and the memories dispelled.

"Severus, how could your kind be so uncaring? He is not ready to deal with the Deads, he has seen too many of them without understanding … he is just a boy! How could you ask me to train him? I'm not willing to hurt him, he needs love and caring not training …"

"Yet your training may be his only safeline, if you do not train him then Riddle will win and will kill him in cool blood, Harry is the only one who could stop Riddle, the only one powerful enough to be a treat to Riddle … he is the Boy-Who-Lived, he is our Saviour .."

"He is a boy! And now by your own laws he belongs to me, you all belong to me! You are mine! Mine to hold, to care for, to shield from your unworthy kind … mine … my beloved ones …"

and Morwenna hugged Harry, hard, rocking them both slowly …

and RavenWing added his arms to the embrace, showing them with small kisses while saying soothing words

"Harry is safe now Mother, he is at home, he is in your arms, nobody can touch him now, nobody can hurt him now, he is safe Mother … Harry you are at home, we do love you, nobody can hurt you here, nobody is going to hurt me here, we both are safe, we are loved here, we are cared for, we are safe … safe …"

the trembling decreased and sooner then he himself believed possible Harry was breathing easily again, and was ready to look up and around … Remus was nearby, sad amber eyes showing his pain for Harry … Severus was here too, dark bottomless eyes on Harry but no harsh words, thanks for little miracles! … the older man was nowhere around as well as the old lady … RavenWing was hugging him, a soft smile on his handsome face, caring eyes, deep dark chocolate eyes with just an hint of gold in them, strange, those eyes were golden just like Remus' at full moon, strange …

and his Mistress was embracing him too, rocking him as a small child, showering him with kisses and small touches, making him feeling loved, just like a Mother, wait, she was his Mother, she had told him so, she was Mother, Mother, Mum …

"Mum …"

"I'm here Harry, I'm here … I love you Harry … you are safe now, you are home Harry, home with Mum and your brother, RavenWing is your brother now Harry, you are at home, safe…"

"I'm your brother Harry and I do love you Harry, you are home, safe in our arms, safe and loved Harry …"

"… home … safe … with Mum and with my brother …"

"yes Harry, safe at home with Mum and your brother, sleep now my child, sleep my Harry, my beloved child, sleep"

and Harry let go, feeling safer then ever in his life he let go and went to sleep in the warm embrace of his new family.

RavenWing sat down on the floor, never letting go of Harry, rocking him slowly, smiling at the dark boy who trusted him so much to go to sleep in his arms.

"Blessed Be my dear brother, welcome to our family beloved, you will be so loved by all of us, welcome little bro, we love you Harry … Thank you Mother, thank you for giving us a new brother to love, thank you for letting me be here for him "

"He needs love, in more then one way … and he is loved, more then we could tell you RavenWing.

Yes, he belongs to me in the full meaning of the word, in his world slavery is yet allowed and the faster and safer way to bring him here was to enslave him, and I did it, I did enslave Harry and Remus and Severus … I'm their Mistress by their laws … could you believe it RavenWing? They all are my slaves … slaves … but there was no other way to get them away from the claws of that old meddling fool cot …"

"Morwenna you did what was needed, you have no fault, enslaving us allowed us all to be free, you granted us freedom, it really doesn't matter that you are our Mistress, you are my beloved Morwenna and you are going to help Harry survive, that's all the matters to me"

"Mistress please do not be hard with yourself, slavery is allowed in our world, better be a living slave in the hands of a kind and caring Mistress then a free werewolf hunted around in distrust, I gave you my wizard's oath to do anything you ask for in exchange of your help for Harry, this boy is the only living family I have, I would do anything to keep him safe and you, as a Guardian, are the only one able to keep him safe, so me being your slave is a small price."

"Mother! He … is he really a werewolf? Are your sure? A werewolf …"

"RavenWing please do keep quiet! Yes Mr Remus Lupin is a wizard and a werewolf, and in his world he is looked upon as a dark creature, he does not know of our world nor of our faith so please be quiet and keep your questions for later … he is not to be bothered by your curiously, did I made myself clear? As for Severus, he too is a wizard and a Master in his art, Potions, and no, he is not expected to teach you a single thing, you will address him as Professor or Sir at any time, you are requested to be respectful and obedient toward both of them as they both are your elders, you must not interfere with Harry's training nor with his schoolarship, Harry is a wizard who will be trained by me to walk on the path of the Deads in order to survive his word's enemy, a wizard turned dark whose name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, he was left alone to deal with hate and rage, raised in an orphanage and pointed at as parselmouth, he is able to speak to snakes – as Harry is – and therefore labelled dark and dangerous … many bad things were done to him, too many to be listed now and here but the worst of all was letting him alone, uncared for and unloved … Harry is here so we may succeed in changing his future, we have no need for more dark mages walking around, so we have better do our best to change Harry's world from now on …"

RavenWing looked down to his precious burden and dropped another kiss on the dark head

"You are loved Harry, Mum will always love you, fear no more, you are at home now, in the arms of your older brother Ravenwing and soon you will be hugged by all your other brothers too and by the better sister you may ever dream of … soon our bros will reach us and we will play a lot, there is a basket ring in the garden, you will be such a good player if you will listen to Path and Rock, they will teach you to fly, to fly high and run with the orange ball, you will love them little bro, they are a couple, they love each other so much … you will not believe how much they love each other … you need to see them together, they are cute, and Path is always so happy, his laugh could make the flower bloom in full winter … and our sister, she is so sweet … but you have better stay away from the kitchen if she is here …"

"As you have better do too when Severus is up to cook too, he is more dangerous then Shoori when around the food, be warned … by the way, keep off of the lab in the garden, it is property of Severus and his work there is really dangerous, so be a good boy and keep off!"

"Sure Mum, I'll keep off … better listen to Mum Harry, she is a straight teacher, you will learn to do as you are told to, it usually is for our own security … Shoori is a great cook, she is a licenced chef authorized to prepare fogu, you will love it … it is the very best! And you will love the teaching of Shoori's husband, his name is StormWalker and indeed he is able to walk on the wings of the tempest, he rides the weather and leads our people to safety, he is our tribe's chief, now he acts also as our medicine man, he reads in the fire and leads us on the paths of life, he cares for all of us even if he is not a man with two souls, he is the best chief we had in a very long time … when I will be good enough I'll help him … I'm still a student, just like you, I will become a full medicine man when I will meet my mate, only then I will be able to reach the full of my powers … I hope it will be soon, my help is needed … but now you need my love more, and here I am, here, to make you feel loved as you deserve, you are loved little bro."

"RavenWing please carry Harry to your room, you will share it while you both are living here.

Severus I must ask you to share your room with Remus, from my son's words my family will soon join us and the house is small and no magical, so no way to create extra rooms …"

RavenWing just nodded and left the room carring Harry as a baby, lifting him with almost no effort … his face saddening in realizing that his care was too much small for his age, he had been underfed in the past, and abused judging by his reactions …

Morwenna gestured the two wizard to sit down and with a sober face started to explain

" Welcome to my home and to my family, Severus knows a bit about me but little about my family.

I have only a doughter of my bloodline and his name is Shoori, that means Victory, and she is my own victory in spite of fate and karma, she is an old soul who had learned to defeat the past and build a new future. Her husband is StormWalker and he is the chief of a tribe in the Circle of the Blue Mountains, between Canada and United States. During the years I've be blessed with other sons, all of them are men of two souls or in more common words homosexual. In the north American native religion those special individuals have been respected and honoured, they were special because they were able to speak with the gods, to search the paths of safety for the tribe, to heal their people and many other things …

In more recent times homosexual were frowned upon and avoided but hose who followed the old ways keep caring for them, allowing only loving people to raise those special boys. I was chosen as Mother for them by the Old Wise Men of the Blue Mountains and so RavenWing became my son after CherryTreePath and his mate StrongRock … and now my family has grown again with the three of you … no need to blush my dears, all of you are gay and your sexual preference is important only because your soul has grown enough to understand that love is more then gender … Harry may not yet have realized his attitude but here he will learn that he is nothing less then any other living being, nor any better because he is a powerful wizard …

You are not involved and you are old enough to restrain from acting were you aroused by the two young men living here, it is too soon for them to be involved in a sexual relationship at this moment … time will tell us if and when they may be interested, till then please be patient and keep a low profile, that means you are not allowed to hurt each other! Severus, beloved, time is your best ally and I do love you deeply, Remus you are here to make Harry feel safe and loved as any child deserves, RavenWing will help you in this … time to rest now, for all of us, see you at dinner, 8 p.m. sharp or you will upset Marietta, hurry up now, take a nap."

And as schoolboys both grownup wizard rose and left the room, Severus leading Remus toward his own room.


	8. 8 conversations

Chapter 8 – conversations

Severus opened a door then gestured Remus to enter. He was feeling safe and manipulated at the same time, this room has been his real home for the last two decades and never had he been asked to share it, now the tables had been turned and he was obliged not only to share his beloved Morwenna but also this hose, this room and his own bed … and with his own biggest fear, a werewolf …

But nothing bad had ever happened to him between those walls, and he had faith in his beloved sister, she had helped him, she had done anything to keep him safe and sane while all those around him were using him, dogging his mind for informations, sharpening his skill for their aims … all them now were shadows, his sister was his Mistress and he was safe here, even sleeping with Remus…

Remus was silent, the room was in different shades of green, rug, tents, conforter, a soft silvery green that matched well with the rich red wood of the fornitures, of the big king size bed … gulp! One.single.big.bed …

Turning around he could see the tempest battling inside his schoolmate, his smell told tales of his thinking too

Severus was not in the least happy to share his room with him, he was still upset by the wolf, maybe even frightened by the thought of sleeping together…

Knowing that Remus was into blokes was even worse, no matter they have been asked to be caste, how could he make Severus feel safe with the wolf in the same room?

"Severus … ehmm .. I can sleep on the rug, no need to tell at the Mistress …"

"Do not be silly Remus! First she will know at once, as soon as you'll will enter the dining room later, and second I'm sure you could manage to stop yourself from jumping on my bones … I'm still the greasy git, the old bat no one desires nor gets up for … and you will be safe too Wolf, I'm in love with someone and have no desire to fooling around, even if I will be rejected I'm not going to share myself with another bloke … sex is not what I desire, making love with my better half is my hope, I'll do nothing to lessening this hope of mine …"

"Excuse me Severus, but you got me wrong, I was not afraid for myself. I am only worried to impose myself too much upon you here. I asked your help for Harry and you have done it in the most complete and radical way, you have rescued him from uncaring relatives and from an harsh meddling old man, he has been enslaved in a family of the hearth, welcomed and already cherised as the precious boy he really is and deserves to be loved as. More then that you have given me the same happy fate, I'm free, welcomed as a guest …"

"You are not a guest Remus, Morwenna had claimed both you and Harry as her sons, you are family here, no guest, a member of her family … as myself. She had rescued me from the darkest hell you could ever think of, she had offered me to be at my side every time I was in need, she always was there … only today she asked me something in exchange, to be at her side when the time will come, and I will be, when this mess will be cleared she will leave us, I will be the one to mark her leaving as her only living male relative … I will walk her to her destiny, never to be seen again walking on this would of us …

Sharing a bed with you is the last of my fears Lupin, I have no desire for you but I will keep you separated from RavenWing, he is older then Harry in age but much more younger in the hearth, Morwenna was there to shield him, to guide him, so he has not seen the hell as Harry had, his soul could be broken by loveless sex, so keep the wolf subdued or I'll brew a potion for that"

The stern look of Severus spoke volumes, his smell too but Remus was not ready to face what those words were meaning

"RavenWing? But .. he is just a boy! How could you think I would jump on his bones? I'm no monster Severus, I have no intention of deflowering a young boy"

"May be for now, but he will grown on you and soon you will do all you could to have him under you … You . Will . Not . Be . Free . To . Hunt . Him"

This time Remus could not avoid to step back, the wolf scared too, this Severus was not the sour schoolmate of his youth, nor the sarcastic git colleague he met two years ago, this man was set up to defend his own family from everything and everyone endearing them, he would use any skills of his to deal with them in order to keep his beloved ones safe and sound, and Severus' skills were nothing but dangerous, lethal to be honest.

Remus shivered, he had been on the bad side of Severus' sharp wit many times in the past but had never really feared for his own life before, now he was … and he had better be careful around the young man called RavenWing …

Meanwhile, in a room just two doors away –

"Now you can stop faking sleep young bro, we will be sharing this room and this bed from now on, till the time we both will meet our better halves, till them we will sleep in the same bed, but now we need to talk a bit …"

Green shy eyes looked up in dark honey eyes, fear met amusement and Harry realized that nothing bad was going to happen, not here, not in this house, not while he was around his new family … the small uneasy smile was welcomed by a warm big friendly one who spoke of affection and caring …

"Sorry, you had to carry me all the way, but … "

"but it was feeling so good you had no wish to stop it? You are so skinny little bro, it was not hard work to carry you here, so nothing to be worried about.

You are my beloved little brother and I am here for you, to be at your side from now on till you'll be able to do the same for another one who will need your love to survive."

"Are you a Seer? You are speaking like one …"

"A Seer? What is a Seer? I am a man of two souls, just like you and my other brothers …"

"You have spoken of other brothers, you have siblings?"

"WE have siblings, an older sister that carries both the blood and the power of our Mother and an older brother, they both are married and wish to meet you as soon as Mother will allow it. In truth Path was going to come with me but his mate, Rock, had stopped him at the airport. He had explained Path that while I might be able to deal with Mother he was sure to get on her bad side just for open his big mouth at the wrong moment … Path often speaks without thinking but his heart is wide and warm as the sunbeams in summer, he had followed his mate advice but has told me to hug you twice, for himself and for Rock and to welcome you to our family … he already loves you, be sure of it"

"How could he love me? He knows nothing of me, of what I DID, he does not know who I am and what I have to do"

"You are our brother because Mother said you are her son, her claiming you means you are our brother and we are ready and willing to love you as such, you are starting your life from this day ahead, the past is past, what you did and who you were is no more, now you are our brother and we are your family. "

"You do not understand … there is a prophecy I need to fulfil, I have a duty, a doming one … they all expect me to kill Voldemort, I am the one signed to stop him, I am a murderer-to-be!"

"You will do as Mother would teach you to, do not call yourself names as this is not good for you nor fair. The future is written on water not carved on stone, no prophecy has ever been stronger then Mother's will.

Now lay down and take a nap, we are to rest till dinner is ready, and are not allowed to go downstairs either, just rest little brother, rest"

Downstairs –

"Marietta I think you would better leave for a while, you and your husband may go visiting your relatives or go on a trip by yourselves .."

"You are getting crazy if you think we are going to leave you alone with strangers … and all males too. People would gossip till they drop! And have you forgot what date is ? in a week we are going to celebrate the Redentor, no way we would go away this time of the year, we never did, it would only pinpoint that you are housing strangers too strange to be dealt with as normal human beings, it would tell all the neighbourohood that those men are not to be trusted if you make us go away!"

"My wife is right my dear child, you called those two sons, your dark brother is arrived with you and sure he knows them, so we will learn to know them too. Easy child, we will stay and deal with your new foster children."

" Those men are of the same kind of my brother, they have and use a kind of magic quite different from mine and they could get quite dangerous, the older one is a lycanthrope while the younger is the most powerful of his king in our time. A prophecy had burden young Harry with the duty of being their Saviour and was deeply mistreated in order to keep him on his toes and doing his duty as a puppet, but even they could not be able to deal with the magic that rules the world, so they forced my brother to ask for my help, help that I'm going to provide them at my own price and with my own rules"

"That's my girl! So you pick all of them and brought them home, good thing!"

"Well .. I did something worse, I enslaved them all using one of their oldest laws, so now they are my bond slaves, they could only obey my orders and have no other master then me … from this morning on they will have no other house than those where I tell them to be, they could do only things I have allowed them to do and they could never go back to their country and world if I would not release them from this bond …"

"Good! So your brother will never be used as a pawn by that old man who promised to help him only to hurt him day after day all those years!"

"Marietta you are not understanding? I've made a slave of my soul brother!"

"You have saved him, truly saved him this time. He is no slave, he is your belove brother and now you have the right to claim him to a safe place, the same as you have dome for those other boys. The Old Men gave them to you as burdens, they had released them in your hands, you own them bodies and souls, is not true?"

"Those were the words, but only because those are the laws, only as fully mine I could have trained them in magic …"

"See? They are slaves too, at least towards the laws of their tribe and of their countries … those two are only the last ones to be given to your tender cares, be easy with yourself girl, you have done your best to grant them a safe home, you have cared enough to grant them a future, let the word be just words, and give yourself peace, you are doing the right thing for them all … and we will be here with you all along."

"Thanks … thanks from the deep of my heart, all will be easier with you around"

"That's why we are staying, now what would you like for dinner? With such a fine evening it would be nice to eat outside, the veranda will do fine "

"Pasta with seafood and fried fish, chips, mixed salad and some cake for the younger would be perfect, and tomorrow you will have RavenWing as help-boy in

gathering more supplies"

"Good, good, now you both go setting the table outside and I'll start cooking, do you think your brother will cook to from now on?"

"Severus will cook, sure as the tide rising, so we have better furnishing the kitchen or we would never ear the end of his mumbling"

"We'll do our best to keep him amused, else he may go fishing himself!"

and so Marietta turned to start dinner while her husband and her young Mistress stared setting the table in the veranda, getting ready for the first meal of the now extended family living in this house.


End file.
